1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultraviolet ray-curable clear ink composition and a recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various methods are used as a recording method of forming an image on a recording medium such as paper based on image data signals. Among these methods, when an ink jet method is used, ink can be discharged onto only a desired image portion of a recording medium with an inexpensive apparatus and an image is directly formed on the recording medium. Therefore, ink can be efficiently used and running cost is low. Furthermore, little noise is made in the ink jet method, which is superior as a recording method.
Recently, in order to form an image having superior water resistance, solvent resistance, and wear resistance on a surface of a recording medium, an ultraviolet ray-curable ink composition that is cured by irradiation of light (ultraviolet rays) has been used in the ink jet recording method.
For example, JP-A-2011-194573 discloses a clear ink composition that contains a phosphorus-based antioxidant to prevent yellowing.
In addition, JP-2006-181801 discloses a clear ink containing epoxy acrylate, ethylene oxide-added trimethylolpropane triacrylate, dipropylene glycol diacrylate, and isooctyl acrylate (Preparation Example 9 of JP-A-2006-181801).
However, the clear ink compositions disclosed in JP-A-2011-194573 and JP-A-2006-181801 have problems in that at least one of curability, weather resistance, and wear resistance deteriorates.